ACEITAR
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: [ONESHOT]Você conseguiu o que queria.Agora você mal consegue suportar isso.Você sabe,não vai parar...até você aceitar.InuKag


**ACEITAR**

_Você conseguiu o que queria.Agora você mal consegue suportar isso.Você sabe,isso não vai parar...até você aceitar._

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei e não à mim,porque se assim fosse eu jamais faria um final daqueles...

* * *

_

**Música**_: Wise Up - Aimee Mann_

Como era bom sentir a frieza daquelas águas em contato com a pele quente.Aquilo,de certa forma,a deixava _relaxada_.

Prezava tanto por momentos tranqüilos em meio àquela era feudal,totalmente desconexa com os tempos modernos.Ela se sentia perdida entre ir e vir,mas sempre fazia isso por causa _dele_.

Embora fosse obrigada a aceitar o simples fato daquele coração pertencer à outra pessoa,sua fé nunca morria,assim como sua esperança.Não sabia quanto tempo levaria até que pudesse contar seus sentimentos para aquele _hannyo_ idiota,que insistia em fazer de tudo para irritá-la e assim,fazê-la cair completamente em devaneios apaixonados.

Afinal,o que é que ele tinha?

Num final de tarde de verão,sua saída para aliviar o calor foi aquele riacho escondido em meio a floresta.O cenário deixava a desejar,com águas que espelhavam as belezas naturais,as pedras reluzentes e os vaga-lumes multicoloridos.

Isso talvez a acalmava.

Esfregava delicadamente algumas pétalas de flores em seu corpo,deslizando-as sobre as curvas do pescoço,dos ombros,dos seios...cada toque daquele causavam-na um arrepio novo,fazendo-a lembrar há quanto tempo não era..._tocada_ por ele.

Nunca fora nenhum toque excepcional,mas algo como um simples abraço ou as vezes que ele pegava em suas mãos.Era o suficiente para deixá-la suspirando por dias.

Olhou para o céu assim que percebeu estar sendo iluminada pela noite estrelada.

Lua nova.

Inuyasha deveria estar,a uma hora dessas,enfurnado na cabana improvisada que ergueram próximo ao lugar onde ela se banhava.Nesse dia,sua completa forma humana tomava o corpo dele,deixando-o se sentir ameaçado por qualquer perigo que fosse.Ele preferia se esconder.

Que pena.

Um sorriso se formou nos finos lábios femininos assim que se lembrou da forma humana dele.Era tão bonito,os longos cabelos escuros e brilhantes,aquela expressão nervosa de sempre,com as sobrancelhas se forçando uma contra a outra...Era _realmente_ bonito.

Suspirou em seguida quando percebeu que estava,mais uma vez,sonhando.Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava tão perto,ele estava tão longe.

Deslizou as mãos sobre os longos cabelos negros,talvez para tirar o excesso de água,fazendo alguns pequenos pingos caírem sobre a superfície.

Ela não podia negar que estava feliz em seguir por tanto tempo ao lado dele.Todas as manhãs,agradecia aos deuses por darem à ela uma oportunidade tão boa.Imaginava quantas pessoas gostariam de acordar todos os dias ao lado de quem amavam,mas por algum motivo,não podiam.

Ela não tinha do que reclamar.

A não ser pelo fato de não ser correspondida em sua paixão,que era tão avassaladora quanto a de uma adolescente.

Ela já tinha seus dezenove anos,e sabia muito bem como se portar diante da sociedade,embora _muitas_ vezes,talvez por influência de Inuyasha,parecia agir como uma criança.

-Inuyasha... – suspirou em voz alta,desenhando pequenos círculos na água,nem imaginando que um certo olhar jazia sobre ela naquele instante.

Se afastou um pouco mais da margem do riacho,indo em direção à pequena cachoeira.Assim que sentiu os pés alcançarem o chão,e a distância entre ele e a água diminuírem,olhou para os lados para se certificar de que estava realmente sozinha.

Não escutou nada além do barulho dos grilos e da queda d'água,e por isso,emergiu seu corpo rapidamente para entrar debaixo das águas da cachoeira.

O par de olhos misteriosos se arregalaram ao ver aquilo.

-Kagome... – murmurou.Parecia estar deslumbrado com a visão privilegiada que tinha do corpo da garota que,na opinião dele,era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Há tempos havia esquecido o que sentia por Kikyo por causa de Kagome.Quando estava perto dela,não sabia explicar o quê unia ambos de forma tão espetacular.

Mas não tinha coragem de falar à ela o que realmente sentia,com medo de ser rejeitado.Esperou até a época de lua nova,quando se tornaria humano novamente,para contar à ela os seus reais sentimentos.

Involuntariamente,começou a se despir para tentar alcançá-la,mas sem que ela percebesse.

A garota estava de costas,e nem percebeu quando alguém fazia companhia à ela no riacho.Fechou os olhos para poder mergulhar,e assim nadar de volta até a margem onde suas vestes estavam.

Ao voltar para a superfície e tomar novo fôlego,abriu os olhos e não conseguiu conter um grito de susto.

**-INUYASHA!**

Fez o que pode para tentar cobrir as partes mais importantes que estavam desnudas,mas percebeu que foi em vão.Seu nervosismo só aumentou ainda mais quando viu que Inuyasha estava _rindo_ daquilo.

Sentiu a face se aquecer violentamente,não sabendo o que fazer em seguida.É claro que,depois que notou a presença dele ali,tratou de se imergir imediatamente,como se aquilo apagasse a imagem de poucos instantes atrás dos pensamentos de Inuyasha.

Jamais.

Abriu a boca para falar algo,mas nada saiu de lá.Principalmente ao perceber o quão..._sereno _estava olhar do _hannyo_ sobre ela.

Jamais imaginou que seria vista por ele daquela forma.

Na verdade,até imaginou.Naquelas noites quentes,onde tudo era propício para que sonhos quentes viessem à tona,já imaginou diversas vezes com seria o dia em que ela se entregaria a Inuyasha.

Ele foi se aproximando do corpo dela,deixando a distância entre os dois quase mínima.Tocou o queixo dela,indicando que era para ela encontrar o olhar dele,já que segundos antes ela estava cabisbaixa.

-Não tenha vergonha...estou adorando tudo o que vejo. – disse num fio de voz,podendo sentir os tremores no pequeno corpo feminino.

Kagome encarou o olhar dele,entreabrindo os lábios assim que sentiu a respiração dele estar próxima do seu rosto.

-Você é linda. – murmurou antes de tocar os lábios dela com os seus.

Foi como um choque para ela,que no começo tentou resistir aquele toque tão..._íntimo_.Mas não teve outra escolha,a não ser escutar a voz das suas emoções.Entreabriu um pouco mais os lábios,permitindo a passagem da língua aveludada dele para o interior de sua boca.

Logo,ele sentiu-se satisfeito ao sentir a língua dela "duelando" contra a sua.

Pousou as duas mãos na cintura fina dela,escorregando-as até o quadril,fazendo uma leve pressão antes de puxá-la contra si.

Kagome gemeu ao toque excitante,enlaçando o pescoço de Inuyasha,não interrompendo o beijo.

Este,por sua vez,voltou a deslizar as mãos sobre a pele macia,trilhando agora um caminho pelas costas dela,provocando vários arrepios do corpo de Kagome.

Sentiu os seios médios serem pressionados contra seu peito definido,escorregando uma das mãos até o baixo ventre dela,fazendo-a estremecer novamente.

As carícias,os beijos,os arrepios...por quê ele estava proporcionando tudo aquilo à ela,sendo que quem realmente amava era Kikyo?

Kagome procurou esquecer aqueles pensamentos por um instante,mesmo sabendo que mais para frente ela correria o risco de se arrepender pelos atos que viriam a seguir.

Inuyasha conduziu-a até a margem do rio,pegando-a no colo e,em seguida,deitando-a na relva.

Ambos se entreolharam durante longos minutos,e Kagome pareceu entender aquilo como uma mensagem.Não tinha certeza,mas parecia uma mensagem _boa_.

-Você tem certeza...?

Kagome apenas sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Nunca estive tão certa. – disse e viu Inuyasha sorrir docemente.

Sentiu um misto de dor e prazer invadir seu corpo assim que Inuyasha se posicionou entre suas pernas e começou a penetrá-la devagar.

Abafou o possível grito de dor com um beijo apaixonado,o que acalmou a garota de certa forma,depois que percebeu que a dor passara.

Kagome estava ofegante e não poderia jamais explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento.Somente ela sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

Enquanto ambos dançavam num rito sensual e excitante,Inuyasha beijava o pescoço,as bochechas,as orelhas,sussurrando no ouvido dela coisas que só faziam aumentar a certeza que ela tinha.

Como amava aquele ser.

Ao sentir os espasmos invadindo ambos os corpos,os dois desabaram sobre a grama molhada,tentando ritmar seus corações e respirações.

Inuyasha puxou o corpo de Kagome para perto do seu,fazendo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

Ela conseguia escutar o coração dele batendo tão rápido e,por alguns instantes,desejou que fosse de paixão,e não de cansaço.

Permaneceram em silêncio até que sentissem os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal.

Por mais que quisesse,Kagome não contaria os reais sentimentos a Inuyasha,porque achava que aquilo tudo não passou de uma aventura.

Se perguntou mentalmente por quê havia se permitido entrar naquilo,quando sabia que seria muito doloroso se lembrar para sempre o que havia acontecido.

Só o fato de tê-lo para si,mesmo que fosse por uma noite,já era o bastante para ela.

Fechou os olhos e se permitiu a sorrir.Afinal,ele estava abraçado com ela,de um modo como jamais fez antes.

-Kagome... – Inuyasha começou,fazendo-a reabrir os olhos e encará-lo com uma expressão serena.

Demorou alguns minutos até que ele começasse a falar,porque queria tirar forças de algum lugar desconhecido e contar à ela tudo o que sentia.

-Inuyasha? – perguntou calmamente,percebendo a evidente hesitação dele.

-Kagome,eu...

Mais alguns instantes em silêncio,que foram suficientes para ela começar a sentir uma sensação estranha no olhando fixamente para Inuyasha,até que ele resolvesse falar.

-Eu te amo.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram por um momento ao escutar aquilo.Será que ela tinha ouvido direito?Ele disse que a amava?

Sim.Ele disse que a _amava_.

Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao perceber o quão real tudo aquilo estava sendo.Abraçou Inuyasha com força,como se não quisesse perdê-lo naquele momento tão importante de sua vida.Sua felicidade era _imensa_.

-Eu também te amo,Inuyasha... – disse por fim,dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado,selando o início daquele amor que já existia há muito tempo – mas nenhum dos dois nem imaginava.

-**Minha **Kagome...

* * *

**Oi,minna!**

**Nossa,fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia algo de InuYasha que acho que até já me esqueci como se faz...Bem,um oneshot bem picantezinho e romantiquinho para as apaixonadas e suspirantes de plantão.E para as não-apaixonadas e não-suspirantes também né...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kisu.**


End file.
